


Little Ass kicker

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a day in the life of Daryl and Rick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ass kicker

" Happy birthday little ass kicker! " Daryl's voice rang out at the end of the usual song.

" Dad, I ain't little no more! " Judy said with a huff as she smiled up at her father.

" Aww, but you'll always be our little girl darlin'. " Rick said as he leaned into kiss their daughter's cheek.

" Come on ya'll, it's time for Judy to open her gifts. " Carl said as he cut four slices of cake and set them on the table near a pile of pink and purple wrapped gifts.

The four of them sat down around the table and ignored the cake as they begin to slowly pass Judy gift's to open. The first gift is a small pink box with a locket inside. The locket says "forever family" on the front and inside is a group photo of the four of them, it's from Carl and Judy hugs him tight before moving on to Rick's gift. Rick's gift is a medium sized box filled with a three new pairs of hiking boots. Judy smiles at rick and moves on to the biggest gift, it's from Daryl, the biggest ones always are. Judy tears into it and gasps when the box finally gives way revealing a brand new pink and black camo cross bow and arrows.

" Dad? Seriously?? " Judy is looking at Daryl with hope in her eyes as he nods.

" Yep, yer sixteen now little ass kicker, it's time I taught ya how ta use one a those, " Daryl says with a smile.

Judy screams and jumps out of her seat and straight into Daryl's. Her arms wrap around his neck and they both smile at each other. Rick and Carl watch the two of them and laugh. Judy finally pulls back repeatedly stating her thanks.

" Come on girl, I got some targets set up in the woods. Let's go teach ya to live up to ya nickname, " Daryl says with pride and affection feeling his voice.


End file.
